


Courage

by FandomsMJ



Category: Jonny Quest, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Gen, Mentions of attempted kidnapping, Pre-Canon, mentions of injury, young Jonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Benton overhears a conversation between Jonny and Race. A conversation that will stick with Jonny for some time.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of a fic I posted on FF.Net under the same name. This fic was inspired by the line in Under Sea Urgency in where Jonny tells Jessie "Race once told me real courage is about fighting back, especially when you're scared".

It had been hours since the attempted kidnapping, yet Benton still felt a jolt of fear shoot through him when he turned and saw Jonny was no longer at the kitchen table. Despite knowing his son was safe and somewhere in the house, he still left the kitchen in search of him. He just… had to be sure. Besides, it didn’t really hurt to check, did it?  


The question was, where did Jonny go? The answer to that came in the form of another question, where was Race? That, at least, was easy to determine. Though the would-be kidnapper had failed to stab him, the bodyguard had still received a bad gash to the side that required stitches. Unable to do much and bored out of his mind, he’d decided to retire early.  


The door to the bedroom was ajar, allowing him to peer into the room without being noticed by the two inside. Race sat in bed, leaning back against the headboard with Jonny in his lap. Giving a quiet sigh of relief at the sight of his son safe and sound, Benton was prepared to go back to making dinner. He stopped in his tracks though when he heard Race murmur, “I was scared too.”  


“You?” Jonny’s eyes widened and he leaned back to look up at him, “But you’re not scared of anything!”  


Race chuckled, doing a fairly good job of hiding the pain the action brought. “I’m only human kiddo. Everyone gets scared every now and then.”  


“But you’re so brave,” Jonny sounded completely confused.  


“Bravery isn’t about not being scared, Jonny,” Race explained, “Real courage is fighting back… especially when you’re scared.”  


The boy was silent for a long few moments as he rested his head against the bodyguard’s chest again. There was a thoughtful frown on his face as he considered those words, finally he spoke, “Then… I can be brave too?”  


“As far as I’m concerned, you already are,” he replied with a grin.  


“But I…” Jonny began to protest.  


“You were fighting against that man, weren’t you?”  


“Yeah…” It hadn’t done him any good, but he hadn’t stopped struggling and trying to escape in the few minutes it’d taken Race to catch up to them.  


“Even though you were scared, you kept fighting back. That’s bravery Jonny.”  


It took a moment for the words to sink in, but once they did that confused frown finally turned into a smile.  


With a smile of his own, Benton turned and started back downstairs to continue making dinner.


End file.
